Deception
by HighD
Summary: Harry wants a Slave. His father does not approve of him doing so. And of course he gets one anyway. A Pale blonde one.
1. Chapter One

Deception

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine; they belong to J. K. Rowling. A much better writer then myself. Also some of the lines you may recognize from the movie Ever After, that I'm borrowing, they are also not mine.

Summery: Harry wants a Slave. His father isn't to keen on the idea. So he gets one anyway. A Pale blonde one. H/D

A/N: Please let me know what you think. I have read slave stories and I think there interesting so I'm trying. Let me know if I should continue. :)

* * *

"Ron keep father busy alright?" a messy haired man ordered pulling on a long hooded cloak. The piece of clothing was perfect for mixing with commoners. It was a slave weekend and the young man was going without asking. Father did not want him to have a slave. None weregood enough.

"But your highness your father will kill you when you get back."

"I don't care. I want one." He pulled on the hood of his cloak hiding his eyes and obvious wealth. Of course for a Prince he wasn't wearing near as much finery as his father would have liked him to be. According to him the ricer you looked the more respect you received. "Okay you remember the plan right?"

"Yes highness." Ron answered exasperated.

"Good." Ron walked him past the guards, the Prince grinned at him and waved as he disappeared into the crowds. Ron sighed, _idiot. Why did I befriend him and get mixed up in all his crap?_

* * *

"Sold!" the auctioneer stated as a beefy man was led off the stage and a woman smiling wickedly left the crowd to pay for him.

"Bring out the next one." Shouted a man off the stage. A pale blonde man was brought on, he was obviously still quite young no older then middle twenty's.

"The bidding starts at five thousand." This man would make them a lot as a bed warmer. Soon females and a few males started screaming prices for the gorgeous man.

Out in the crowd one of the onlookers the prince noticed the expression of fright on the blonde's face as the bidders kept screaming. He pushed easily to the front of the crowd and dropped his hood. Everyone around him bowed noticing his untidy hair and abnormally green eyes.

"Your highness." The auctioneer said gesturing to the man on the stage to remove the slave while the Prince was present.

"No." the dark haired man said moving towards the stage. He looked over the stage and grinned showing a set of fine white teeth to the blonde. "I want him. What was the bid at?" the Prince asked.

"Three hundred thousand your highness." He answered bowing yet again.

"I'll give you five hundred thousand for him," the Prince said turning from the auctioneer and back to the blonde on the stage. "Come here." The Prince said softly reaching a hand for the blonde. He never moved a flash of fear on his face.

"You will do as his highness says!" the man who'd tried to take the blond off the stage ordered drawing his whip from his belt.

"You will not hit him." the Prince ordered eyes flaring. "He's mine now."

"Of course your highness," the man said stepping away form the angry man and releasing the blonde, "Sometimes slaves simply need to be shown there place."

"Yes well you are no longer needed to do it." The Prince snarled slowly walking up onto the stage, his expression softening when he looked over at the other boy. The blonde watched him coming towards him with apprehension, "its all right." The Prince soothed grabbing the blonde's hand, "Come." Reluctantly his new slave followed him off the stage.

"Your highness as to your payment?" asked the auctioneer.

"Have one of your men come to the palace. Tell the guards to give you five hundred thousand for my…" a disturbance down the street caught the Princes attention, several carriages were coming along decked in the royal coat of arms.

"Ah, father must have found out I was gone." The Price grinned. "Ron better be okay." He added, The Prince turned back to the auctioneer "tell whomever it's for my new slave. Make sure that you don't try to get more then I offered for him, or certain things you don't want happening to you will simply start occurring." The Prince said grinning.

"Here you are." A cold well dressed greasy man said stepping out of the carriage. "Get over here now." The man ordered, "Your father is not pleased."

"I never assumed he would be."

"Well come over here." He ordered glaring at the Prince who was tugging the blonde to the carriage with him. "You actually bought one." The man said, "Your father will not be happy."

"Oh Severus relax."

"Harry when your father finds out you have a slave I will not be able to relax as will no one else. That man will be furious. Now why do you think I should be any nicer with you?"

"Because your not as big of a bastard as my father is?" Harry tried grinning; Severus simply glared back at him. "Oh grow a backbone. It's not your fault that I bought him." Harry turned to his new salve and grin grew bigger. "Besides isn't he cute?"

Severus rolled his eyes at the young man and sat back, "His cuteness will not help appease your father." Harry simply glared at him. The rest of the ride home was done in silence Harry happily glancing at his blonde.

* * *

"You are restricted to the grounds." The king ordered as soon as Harry and his entourage walked into the castle.

"Father you do of course know that we own ground all over the city. So restricting me to it isn't really stopping me from going anywhere?" Harry asked shocked.

"You will not to be leaving the castle and your insolence is not needed."

"And ifI forget accidentally of course, and happen to leave the castle? Some death sentence will it be?" Harry asked.

"No death I will simply deny you of the crown and live forever."

"Father honestly you've been trying for immortality for years and haven't been able to get it yet."

"You didn't actually procure a Slave did you?" Harry grinned at him and nodded. The king sighed, "Well?" He asked looking at Harry, "Show him to me."

Harry grinned and pulled the blonde over, "isn't he gorgeous?" Harry asked beaming.

"And why do you think you'll stay with him when you couldn't with better suited lovers?"

"Father have you seen him?" Harry asked slipping his arm around the blonde's waist.

"How much did he cost?" the King asked tiredly falling gracefully into the chair behind him.

"Five hundred thousand, someone should be by later to collect the money."

"What?" the King shouted eyes flashing from there blue to red for a second. "You spent that much on a Salve!"

"Yes, really calm down Tom."

"Do not call me that you brat. Fine go to your rooms."

"Okay," Harry removed his arm form the blonde and grabbed his hand, "Oh, and Tom if you could send the tailor I need to get him some proper clothes."

"You will call me father or Voldemort. Snape should never have told you my name used to be Tom."

"Fine father just send the tailor." Harry said dragging the blonde with him down the hall.

"Such a brat of a child." Voldemort said with affection, "Severus send for Mr. Rooke."

"Of course."

* * *

Harry pulled the blonde quickly through halls and tapestries, doors that shouldn't be there till they arrived at a pair of double doors. Harry pushed them open and through the first room that looked like sitting room and into the bedroom.

"What's your name?" Harry asked sitting on the bed and pulling the blonde down next to him. The other boy simply stared down at his hands sitting in his lap. "You're not going to tell me your name?" Harry asked looking at the blonde for a moment, "I can deal with that. But you will have to talk." Harry said sitting so he was looking start at the beautiful blonde.

"Now about sex, do you prefer top or bottom? I like them both so if you have a preference we can do that one more often." The blonde still did not answer. "You'll have to talk." Harry said moving closer to the blonde and running his fingers through the blonde's silky hair. "I like for my lovers to make noise." Harry said looking at him hopefully. Still no response. "Fine." Harry said letting his face fall.

"Possibly I can find something else for you to do." Harry said flopping back into the pillows and covering his eyes with his arm. "I won't sleep with anyone, even a slave, against there will."

A few minutes past and Harry felt the weight shift on the bed. He lifted his arm and opened his eyes to see the blonde looking down at him.

"Top." The blonde said his voice as silky as the hair Harry had been playing with earlier.

"Huh?"

"I like to be top." The blonde restated.

A grinned broke out over Harry's face, "Wonderful. I prefer bottom, my last few lovers wouldn't do me to often. Said it wasn't right since I'm the Prince, a lot of bullshit." Harry said tucking some of the fair hair behind the blonde's ears.

Harry leaned up on his elbows and brushed his lips over he other man's lightly, "tell me your name please." Harry asked looking into the blonde's Smokey orbs, "It doesn't seem right to think of having sex with you referring to you as the blond." A slight smile formed over the other boy's face causing him to be even more beautiful in Harry's opinion.

"Draco." The blonde said. Harry lifted one of his hands and trailed his fingers down Draco's cheek before bringing his mouth almost on top of the other boys.

"Draco." He whispered tasting the name with his tongue before proceeding to taste the mouth of the man the name belonged to.


	2. Chapter Two

"Harry open the door!" Ron shouted from the other side. He was standing pounding on the bedroom door as Harry engaged in some time with Draco. Harry pulled away from the blonde's delicious mouth,

"Go away, I'm busy." He said pulling the blonde's mouth back down onto his own.

"Well stop fucking your slave and open the door. Mr. Rooke is here and if you want him to fit your slave clothes we have to get into the room. And I do not want to see what you've been up to."

"Come back later."

"You know I can't. He charges by the hour he gets here till he leaves. You know that." Ron shouted back through the door exasperated. Draco tried to pull back from Harry and found the Prince's hands in his hair holding his mouth in kissing distance.

"You should let them in." Draco said kissing Harry lightly and trying to pull back again. Harry let him and sat up with the blonde.

"But I don't want to." Harry pouted moving to Draco and kissing him again.

"Your highness, I'm not going anywhere. Slaves can't leave their masters. You know that." Draco said pulling away again from the Prince. "We can continue later." He whispered huskily right next in Harry's ear; his breathe coasting by teasing him.

"Harry!" Ron shouted pounding at the door. "Open up or I'll go and get Snape."

"Fine, fine I'm coming." Harry said standing from the bed and looking back at Draco his messy hair and swollen lips giving way what they had been busy doing. Even though Ron already assumed they'd gone farther. He moved around the bed to be closer to Draco and kissed him again, "I have to tell you a few things when this is done ok?" he asked grinning at the beautiful blonde.

"Okay." Draco said back smiling slightly. Harry walked to the door and threw it open.

"Come in." Harry said moving back to the bed and sitting next to Draco. Ron walked in followed by Mr. Rooke a very up class looking man, in his late fifties his hair was almost completely gray.

"Hmmm, can we go into your sitting room?" he asked Harry, "there is more room out there."

"All right," Harry grinned grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him out of the room.

* * *

"Really Harry its your own fault." Ron informed the angry brunette yet again. Harry had been sent to his room while Draco was being fit for his clothes.

"My fault? No I was simply pointing some things out."

"Talking about what clothes you can get him out of easiest in not needed to know, saying how he looks between each and every outfit change is not necessary information!" Ron said.

"Well, I think it's important." Harry grumbled glaring and cursing at the door.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Harry, the door to his bedroom opened to show a Mr. Rooke and a wonderfully dressed Draco. He was wearing black trousers and a pale blue sweeter stretched beautifully over his well-defined stomach. Harry grinned and ran to him grabbing his face and thoroughly kissing him.

"Ah-hem," Mr. Rooke coughed as Harry finally pulled away. "There is another set of clothes for him in there for tomorrow," Mr. Rooke said motioning toHarry's sitting room,"the rest of his wardrobe will be sent then."

"And I'm hoping you aremaking him everything? Casual and formal? After all many boring important things happen around here near daily." Harry asked eyes boring into the tailor's.

"Of course. He will be getting everything I make for lord Weasley here but in different colors."

"Good," Harry said turning back to his beauty, "You are both free to go." Harry said grabbing Draco and pulling him towards the bed. Ron and Mr. Rooke left quickly closing the door with a firm click.

"You have know idea how much you turn me on." Harry said sucking at Draco's throat.

"Oh, I can imagine," said with an air of snobbery, "after all I am gorgeous."

"Hmmm, that you are." Harry pushed Draco onto the bed and straddled his waist. "You look beautiful in that." Harry said running his hands over the soft fabric of Draco's sweeter, "now help me get it off." Draco chuckled as Harry ripped the fabric over his head and smashed their lips together again. He licked at Draco's bottom lip and Draco opened his mouth shoving his tongue out to meet Harry's. Harry moved his lips down and started sucking and nipping at Draco's neck, his hands moving down his chest and lightly applying pressure to Draco's erection.

Before Harry could really understand what was going on Draco had him beneath him and was ravishing the prince. Harry moaned as Draco ran his hands under Harry's shirt and tweaked his nipples. Harry growled and pulled his shirt off so that Draco could get to him better. Draco grinned at him and started kissing his way down Harry's chest spending time swirling his tongue around Harry's nipples making them red and he kissed while moving his hands into the Prince's pants. Harry moaned as Draco's hands first made contact with the sensitive flesh. He moved his hands down the blonde and started to undo Draco's pants and pulled them along with his beauty's boxers them off of him.

Draco pulled his hands out of Harry's pants and started to undo them while still planting kisses over his chest. He dipped his tongue into Harry's belly button and swirled it before pulling out and kissing below it to continue till he reached the top of Harry's trousers. Harry moaned as the pants and his boxers were pulled off leaving him naked below Draco. Draco kissed down past Harry's sensitive flesh while Harry whined loudly and kissed at his inner thigh.

"Arse." Harry mumbled trying to move so that Draco's mouth was located at his erection. Draco finally complied and moved his mouth to Harry's erection. He kissed it sweetly and let his tongue run lightly over it causing Harry to buck his hips trying for Draco to do more. Draco finally relented after licking the length of Harry's shaft he took it full in the mouth. Harry bucked against him like crazy as Draco licked and sucked at the darker boys erection. Finally Harry exploded into Draco mouth panting.

"Do you have something to use?" Draco asked teasing his fingers at Harry's entrance so he knew what Draco meant.

"Give me your hand." Harry panted, Draco moved his hand and Harry took it putting his hand over it and a clear think lubricant ran form his hand to Draco's. Draco coated his fingers in it and slowly entered one finger intoHarryfollowed by another as soon as Draco noticed him relax. He moved them in Harry stretching and teasing.

"Draco," Harry moaned moving back onto Draco hand, "do it now." Draco removed his hand and Harry soon found something much larger pushing into his entrance. Draco moved slowly giving Harry time to get used to the invasion. Harry groaned as Draco pulled out a little and started moving in and out of the him. Draco moved smoothly hitting Harry's prostrate every time with slow even thrusts.

"God just fuck me Draco." Harry finally ordered. Draco slammed into Harry grabbing his hips and pulling holding him so that he could get further into the moaning Prince,

"You like that?" Draco asked as Harry cried out raking his nails down Draco's back. Draco grinned at Harry's insane babblings. Draco reached for Harry's once again erect cock and started to stroke it along with his thrusts. Draco breathing became erratic as he tried to hold out long enough for Harry to get off. Finally Draco saw Harry bucking and squirted his fluid out onto here stomachs. Draco followed soon after shooting his load into Harry.

Harry looked down at his mess and waved his hand causing the liquid to disappear before turning and snuggling into Draco's chest. Draco pulled the Prince to him running his fingers through the messy hair. Soon Harry was sound asleep, Draco following soon after.

* * *

Harry yawned waking up to the feeling of Draco wrapped around him. Harry grinned and snuggled into the pale young man. Harry breathed in his scent and happily lay in his arms while the other boy slept on.

After a while he got slightly bored and pulled away to see the blonde and started kissing at his chest and face. Draco shifted in his sleep but eventually stopped moving still sound asleep. Harry grinned and ran his tongue down Draco's neck and started sucking at his pulse point. Harry moved his hands over the naked blond next to him. Down his hands went till they came in contact with Draco's cock, he flittered his fingers over it still kissing all over the blonde. Harry felt Draco's cock hardening in his hands, his own hardening in the process. Draco moved and tried to swat Harry's hand away.

"Leave me alone." Draco mumbled turning away form him.

"No." Harry said kissing Draco's back and reaching over him and running his hands over the Draco's pale chest. "I could take you." Harry said wiggling his hips so Draco felt his hard cock brush against his arse.

"that might work." Draco agreed, his voice deprived of most of its sleepy quality it'd had moments before. Harry kissed over his shoulder moving his hand down and inserting his finger into Draco. Draco moaned and moved back onto him. Harry grinned at Draco's reactions proceeding to take his blonde beauty for his own.

* * *

A/N: lots of people said that they liked the Ever After Quote in the first chapter, I forgot to admit in the disclaimer that I did use that so, I used a quote from Ever After in the first chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews 


	3. Chapter Three

Draco woke and moved around to get more comfortable in the sea of pillows he was in. he moved around on the bed and settled back ready to fall asleep again. Then the last few days came back to him, he was a slave. He shouldn't be comfortable where he was. Draco tried to leap off of the bed but was tangled in the blankets bringing them down with him to the floor. He moved away as fast as he could and huddled against the wall whimpering. "He found me… have to get away… how?"

Draco saw something moving on the bed he had been lying on and tried to melt into the wall behind him. He looked at he bed and saw a messy haired young man blinking down at him.

"Draco?" Harry asked moving to the blonde, " are you alright?" Harry saw Draco visibly relax and slumped forward, relief obvious from his pose. "What happened?" he asked climbing the rest of the way out of the bed and grabbing the fallen blanket and pulling it over them as he sat next to Draco on the floor. Draco looked to the blanket then back at Harry raising an eyebrow.

"I'm cold." Harry said pulling he blanket around him better. " And now I'm getting colder sitting on a floor with no clothes on. So I want to use the blanket." Draco nodded and pulled Harry to him his arms around the prince.

"Getting warmer?" Draco grinned rubbing his hands over Harry's chest. Harry turned to Draco and kissed him sweetly pulling away soon after he'd started it. Harry looked at the timepiece hanging on the wall and groaned snuggling into Draco's chest grumbling.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked his arms stilling and wrapping around Harry's waist finger making circles on his lower stomach.

"I have lessons soon. I don't want to go." Harry said moving even closer to Draco.

"What kind of lessons?" Draco asked curios

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you, I'm a wizard. I have to be trained in that, and other royal things so I don't look stupid. I don't like it." Harry mumbled. He sighed into Draco chest and laid on him for a few minutes before looking at him curiously, "can you do magic?"

"I don't know." Draco answered honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"I was never trained of tested even for it, but every now and then something magical happens to me."

"I'll have to have Snape test you." Harry decided. The two sat together for a few minutes without either saying anything and then Harry turned to Draco, "I like you. I don't like having people I like as slaves. So I'm going to set you free. I hope you'll still stay." Harry said not looking at him Draco smiled it was cute to see this nervous afraid Harry.

"Your cute." Draco said nuzzling against the prince. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco grinning. They sat there holding each other for a while till once again Harry looked at the clock and sighed.

" We have to get clean and dressed." Harry said standing up and helping Draco and dragging him with him through the room into his bathroom. Harry pulled Draco into the already filled tub with him and heated the water to the right temperature.

Draco relaxed into the water. Harry watched him and moved towards the side of the tub and grabbed the soap. Harry moved to Draco and started cleaning the blonde's chest and back teasingly brushing against his more sensitive areas in the process. Draco grinned and Harry's ministrations and when Harry told him he was clean moved and pushed Harry up against the tubs side with his chest pressed into the heated tile lining the huge tub. He started cleaning Harry's back but Harry could feel Draco right behind him brushing up against his backside. As he was cleaning he moved his erect cock against Harry's arse. Harry moaned and moved back against Draco rubbing his arse against Draco. Draco placed the soap on the side of the tub rinsing Harry's back off with one hand while the other ran low and started teasing at Harry's entrance. Before slipping a finger in a stretching Harry. Soon the one finger was followed by a second and a third till Harry was moaning with abandonment, moving harshly on Draco's fingers. Draco pulled them out and soon Harry's arse was being invaded by something much bigger. Harry groaned and shoved himself back filly himself with his lover. Harry moaned and gripped the side of the tub, as Draco started moving within him. Harry was babbling nonsense after no time completely enraptured by what Draco was doing to him.

He didn't notice the bathroom door opening and a dark haired younger man looking in. Draco however did. He stopped but Harry wouldn't' have it and started moving himself up and down Draco's erection.

The other man left and Draco once again moved into Harry stilling the other man's movements. "oh shit… god Harry… I'm close… come with me… please…" Draco moaned pounding into the prince. Draco wasn't sure if Harry heard him over the noises he was making but he did move one of his hands down and started working himself in rhythm with Draco's thrusts. Harry moaned and started bucking against Draco spilling his come into the water. Feeling Harry's release Draco moved hard against him and spilled his own seed into the deep recesses of Harry's body. Draco started kissing on Harry's shoulder and neck pulling out of Harry ignoring Harry's whimper of protest. Draco turned Harry around and pulled him against him, " Fun bath?" Draco asked grinning.

"Very." Harry said head resting against Draco's. Draco moved his head up and moved close so that Harry felt Draco's words against his lips,

"Clean the water." Harry snapped his fingers and the traces of seamen left. Draco pressed his lips against Harry's and finished cleaning him.

Soon both were out to the bath Harry forced Draco to let him dress him, which Draco then dressed the prince and wrapped him up in his arms kissing him soundly before opening the door into Harry's bedroom. Harry walked in Draco following close behind, but stopped abruptly when Harry did gripping his waist to keep form falling before slipping his arms around Harry's waist.

"What happened?" Draco asked trying to look around Harry.

"Blaise!" Harry cried happily dragging Draco with him to the dark haired boy on his bed, "what are you doing here?"

"What no hello, nice to see you?"

"Its great to see you." Harry said untangling himself form Draco and pulling Blaise up and into a hug, "but still why are you here?" Harry asked moving away and wrapping Draco's arms back around him. "Oh," Harry said moving Draco beside him so that Blaise could see him, "Lord Zambini my Draco, Draco Blaise." Harry introduced moving into Draco again. Blaise looked Draco over and grinned at him,

"He's gorgeous."

" He's mine." Harry said.

"Still? Of just in your head?"

" I haven't gotten around to freeing him yet." Harry said sadly, "but even if he was you couldn't have him." Harry said possessively. Draco tightened his arms around Harry and nuzzled into his neck. Harry sighed contently and melted into Draco's arms, "where's Hermione?" Harry asked after a minute noticing the absent of Blaise's bushy haired slave.

"We ran into Ron on the way to your rooms. I let her go with him. Had I known how long I would have to wait though I would have made her come keep me company."

"Sorry about that." Harry said with a grin.

"Sure, you looked like you were having a great time." Harry stiffened in Draco's arms before relaxing again against Draco's touch.

"You saw us?" Blaise grinned and nodded. Harry rolled his eyes, "get off my bed." Harry ordered Blaise who was now sitting on it. He got up and Harry pushed Draco onto it, he moved so that his back was pressed up against the headboard. Harry climbed on the bed and pushed Draco's legs apart and planted himself in the vee that was made. Harry moved Draco's arms around his waist and played with Draco's fingers.

"You still haven't told me why you're here." Harry said leaning as far into Draco as he could.

"Your father ordered me here." Blaise said sitting on the foot of Harry's bed.

Harry was happily fascinating himself with Draco's fingers when he felt the blonde behind him tense up, Harry turned and looked at him questioningly, Draco was glaring at Blaise.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked looking at Blaise and back to Draco. Draco kept glaring at the Lord; Blaise vaguely looked upset till the trace of emotion was swept off his face.

"Harry I don't want you to set me free." Harry informed him suddenly.

"What? Why not?" Harry asked startled.

"Because this way I'm yours and no one can take me from you while I'm still owned by you. No one would take something f the prince's if they wanted to live." Harry opened his mouth to talk but Draco continued without letting him, "I like being yours." Draco whispered to him kissing and licking at his neck. "If I ever want to leave you can free me then." Draco mumbled biting and sucking at Harry's neck leaving a claiming red mark. "Please don't free me."

"Okay," Harry mumbled, " but I don't understand you."

"Thanks highness."

"Call me Harry just because you refuse to be free doesn't mean I want you to still address me formally."

"Okay." Draco said kissing up Harry's neck and across his jaw and finally pressing his lips to Draco's mouth. Draco grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and forcing them closer. Draco opened his mouth a licked at Harry's parted lips slipping his tongue inside. Harry moaned and turned shoving his body flush against Draco's and running his hands over Draco moaning into the kiss. Draco reached down to the front to Harry's pants applying slight pressure, Draco moved onto the buttons and was undoing them slipping his hands inside, as the door to Harry's sitting room banged open.

Neither heard as Draco continued, Harry's bedroom door opened and banged into the wall. Draco stopped and Harry pulled slightly away Draco's hands down his pants.

"You're late."

"Sorry Snape." Harry grinned kissing Draco again before fully pulling away and buttoning his pants. "You have to test Draco and see if he has enough magic to be tough in it."

"Of course." Harry got off Draco and pulled him out the door. "Coming Lord Zambini?" Snape asked the young man still sitting on the bed, hard form watching the two boys.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm sure." Snape left and Blaise went to Harry's bathroom and fixed his problem.


	4. Chapter Four

"What are you doing?" Snape at Harry lowering his sword, "concentrate!" he growled pulling Harry's face towards him and away from where it had been watching Draco practice the basic magic book Snape had given him.

"I'm trying." Harry snapped pulling his face from Snape's grip and glaring at him.

"Make sure you try harder." Snape ordered pulling his sword up and swinging it to Harry whose own sword blocked causing the room to come alive with the clanking of the two blades making contact.

Blaise slipped into the room quickly and watched as Harry and Snape tried to find an opening to defeat the other. He looked around he room and noticed Draco sitting to the side pretending to practice spells while discreetly watching Harry. Harry lunged at Snape and Snape and caught Harry bringing his sword forward and nicking Harry's side.

"Why aren't you concentrating? Tell me now! This is not for my benefit!" Harry looked at Draco and grinned catching Draco watching him. "Fine." Snape growled following Harry's eyes to Draco. "We are going to a different room. Hopefully then you can keep from being so distracted. Lord Zabini how go of you to join us."

"Of course Sir." Blaise grinned.

"Are you to train while here?" Snape asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Watch him." Snape ordered waving a hand in Draco's direction, "Make sure he doesn't kill himself, and help him if necessary." Snape moved to the side of the room and put his training sword back where it lied against the wall. "Come Harry there are swords in the other room, leave that one in here."

"But I always use this one." Harry protested.

"Yes well you will have to get used to using ones you are not familiar with." Harry sighed put back his sword and moved over to Draco. Draco stood and wrapped his arms around the Prince's waist.

"You distracted me." Draco said as he pulled Harry closer and kissing him softly.

"Me?" Harry asked indignant, "_you_ distracted _me. _Snape noticed even. I can't concentrate with your eyes on me." Harry said wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and puling there lips together again.

"That's because I'm just so damn sexy." Draco smirked.

"You sure are." Harry agreed pulling Draco's lips back onto his.

"Are you quite finished?" Snape asked annoyed standing in the doorway.

"I suppose." Harry sighed pulling away from Draco with one last kiss. " Lead the way Lord Snape." Harry said sarcastically walking after the other man.

* * *

Blaise walked over to Draco after Harry and Snape left and sat next to the blonde. Draco glared at him and went back to studying the information Snape had given him. He tried doing the wrist movements fro the summoning spell, but nothing happened.

"Your doing it wrong." Blaise informed him. "Let me show you." Blaise did the wrist movement and a small trinket sailed across the room into his hand. "Now you."

Draco tried again and still nothing happened, Blaise moved closer to him and grabbed his wrist,

"Here, let me help." Draco sighed but let him; Blaise moved Draco's wrist in the correct pattern of movement and the spell worked.

"Wow," Draco grinned pulling his wrist from Blaise, "thanks." Draco said turning towards the Lord and finding him a little to close fro comfort. Draco tried to move back but was stuck where he was by the wall behind him, "Leave me alone." Draco ordered glaring at Blaise.

"No." Blaise grinned moving closer to Draco and forcing his lips on the blonde's. Draco tried to move away but Blaise just pressed himself further onto him. Subtly Draco did the writ movement for the summoning spell while Blaise was busy defiling Draco's mouth. A sword flew to his hand and he pushed Blaise away putting the sword between them before he could be attacked again.

"Do you really think you could keep me away with that?" Blaise asked annoyed, " you probably can't even use it."

"Then why don't you try me?" Draco asked slashing at Blaise who barely missed the tip of the sword. " I'm not for you to touch." Draco informed Blaise standing and walking to the young noble sword out in front of him ready to spear Blaise once his back was to the approaching wall. "I am Harry's, I like being his. Do not touch me again you indecent cretin." Draco was now right in front of the young Lord, " I am quite god at the sword, and I'm certain if this is to happen again it would be unfortunate as you'd be missing a few of the more essential bits you were wanting to use." Draco growled lowering the sword to Blaise's cock. "Clear?" Blaise glared at him and Draco grinned moving a little closer, "not sure?"

"Fine." Blaise spat.

"Good." Draco said moving back to where his book lay and picking it up he put the sword away and glared at Blaise as he walked out of the door. He was walking around since he had no idea of where Harry was and didn't want to go back to his room. He was walking down one of the long corridors and ran into Ron talking to a brunette.

"Um… Ron?" Draco asked walking to him hesitantly.

"Draco? Why aren't you with Harry?" Ron asked surprised looking to the blonde.

"I don't know where he is." Draco admitted shifting around nervously.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked touching his arm gently to get him to focus on her.

"Yeah, do you know where Harry is?" Draco asked turning to Ron. "Snape took him somewhere to practice is sword fighting away form me and Zabini, do you know where they went?" Ron thought for a moment,

"I have a few guesses, come I'll show you since you'd probably get lost." Walking Draco and the girl through the labyrinth of hallways.

* * *

"In." Snape ordered opening a door and forcing the prince into the room. "Get a weapon." Harry moved to the wall and pulled of a few swords and picked the one most similar to the one he used in the other room.

"Anything goes." Snape informed him "Just win."

"Fine, when are we…" Snape to the wall and pulled down the first sword his hand made contact with and lunged at Harry. Harry quickly blocked and Snap pulled away fast, Harry moved to him sweeping the sword down. Snape blocked and sent a stinging spell at Harry.

"You cheater." He growled backing up and gasping, he threw his hand up and sent a stunning spell in Snape's direction, which the other man dodged easily. Harry lunged at him and Snape blocked, Harry grabbed his arm and sent a stun directly onto the other man and Snape fell to the floor unconscious. Harry let him lie there as he sat catching his breath. To soon Snape started coming around. Harry got ready for probably an immediate attack from the older man.

"Very good." Snape said getting back to his feet and noticing Harry's stance. "Again."

* * *

"You did all right." Snape told him some time later. "You may go. Do not forget the king wants to see you at some point today."

"Okay." Harry answered putting his sword away. Harry walked down the hall and into a quest room and through it to the toilet. When he was in the main room again he heard voices talking outside the room

"I don't think he has any idea at all." Harry heard someone say.

"He doesn't know? Are you sure?"

"Of course he trusts me more then he does hardly anyone else."

"Very good. If he doesn't know do you think that some of the other loyal to him do not as well?" Harry heard the sound of feet moving away and voices fading,

"More likely then not, some of his friends would never have allowed it to go had they known, they would probably join our cause if presented with the information correctly."

"Interesting." Harry poked his head out of the room and down the hall. He slipped out of the room and had barely even few feet before finding a scrap of paper lying lazily on the ground. He bent down and picked it up, maybe whoever had been talking had dropped it accidentally. He leaned against the wall and looked at the boring parchment.

"If there not in this room I have no idea where they might be." Ron's voice drifted around the corner.

"Well then lets hope he's here." Harry heard Hermione's voice coming closer. He stuffed the paper into his pocket as Ron, Hermione, and Draco rounded the corner. Harry grinned at them as Draco ran to him and buried his face into Harry's neck.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as Draco held onto him is a vice like grip. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Ron said, "we found him wondering in the hallways and he said he was looking for you."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly rubbing Draco's back in a comforting way, "what happened? Where's Blaise? Wasn't he with you?" at mention of the Lord Harry felt Draco tense in his arms. "Draco tell me what's wrong. Does it have to do with Blaise?" Draco nodded into Harry's neck, "what happened?" Draco just gripped Harry tighter. "Fine, come on you guys lets go to my room." He said to Ron and Hermione moving with Draco still wrapped around him in that direction.

They got there and talked Harry teasing Ron and Hermione. Draco slowly relaxed loosening his grip on the prince but refusing to let him go entirely. The day went by and Harry left for a little while to go see the king and Ron and Hermione stayed with Draco to make sure he was ok. On Harry's return Draco attacked him kissing him repeatedly. Ron and Hermione left and Draco and Harry laid wrapped up with each other bring pleasure to their partner and themselves all through the night.


	5. Chapter Five

Bang, bang, bang, and the noise from someone pounding on the door echoed through the study that Lord Voldemort was sitting in.

"Enter." He called. The door swung open and Snape bowed and moved forward,

"Majesty," he said sitting in the chair opposite Lord Voldemort that he had motioned to.

"How is it coming along?"

"Great, Harry has been doing wonderfully with all his forms of training."

"Good, and has he heard anything of the Order? My sources say that they're getting stronger and may target him personally."

"He has told me nothing, and I do believe that if he heard of them he would ask me what it was."

"Good, and here is he now?" the king asked.

"I would say that he was probably somewhere with his slave. I have never seen him so enthralled with one. Especially after having him this long. He's been here for over a week. Suitors never last this long Slaves he's normally boring of by now."

"He hasn't started tiring of him yet?" Lord Voldemort asked sitting forward in his chair, " are you sure?"

"Positive, he can barley concentrate when the other is in the room. When we had a break he went straight to the slave."

"Interesting." Lord Voldemort said sitting back again. "Thank you Severus. If you see Lord Zabini tell him I need to see him right away."

* * *

"Wake-up." Harry murmured kissing across Draco's face and licking down his neck and kissing across his chest and slipping his hands down Draco's body and playing with his semi-erect cock. Draco moaned and Harry grinned moving his mouth onto one of Draco's nipples and licking and biting at it.

Harry brought his lips lower licking and nipping his way down to Draco's erection. He nuzzled as Draco's shaft bringing his tongue out and lightly touching the tip of his cock. Draco jerked and tried to pretend to be sleeping again.

Harry grinned and licked over Draco and engulfed the long member in his mouth. Draco bucked shoving himself further into Harry's mouth moaning at Harry's ministrations. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and covering it with a thick gel and moving it to his arse. Draco slipped a finger into Harry as Harry continued sucking at his cock. Draco worked Harry until he was loose and Harry pulled off Draco kissing back up the blonde's chest. Draco groaned at Harry's removal. Harry grinned pressing his lips to Draco's and sweeping his tongue across Draco's lips and into his mouth.

Draco flipped Harry off him and on his back and attacked the Prince. Draco pulled his lips from Harry's and down his neck kiting and licking at the salty skin. He pulled his fingers from Harry and lowered himself into the hot flesh.

* * *

"Wormtail come to me." Lord Voldemort spoke into a light illuminating from his hand. "My study." He answered to Wormtail closing his hand into a fist, the light went out. Lord Voldemort sat lost in thought during the few minutes it took for Wormtail to arrive and knock on hi door.

"Enter." Lord Voldemort ordered. A sickly looking larger man walked in.

"What is it you wish of me my King?" Wormtail asked bowing low onto the ground.

"Send a message to Harry that I want him and his newest slave at lunch today."

"Yes sir, is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, if you see Lord Zabini tell him to see me right away."

"Of course you majesty."

* * *

"Your so perfect." Harry sighed laying his head on Draco's chest and running his fingers across his pale chest.

"You've told me that a few times." Draco said.

"And it's still just as true." Harry grinned kissing that patch of skin on Draco nearest his mouth. Draco grinned and ran his fingers through Harry's hair happy and thoroughly satisfied.

"Thanks." The two laid together Harry being lulled to sleep by Draco' heart beat and the feel of his fingers running through hair. Knocks echoed through his room. Harry groaned and lifted his head and moved up to the top of his bed sitting leaning against the headboard. He pulled his blanket over them,

"Enter." He ordered regally. "What do you want Wormtail?" Harry asked the gross older man.

"You father wishes your presence at lunch today."

"Fine." Harry sighed, "Did he tell you why?"

"No."

"Alright, you may go." he said waving his hand at the door." Wormtail bowed and left the young prince.

"So what does your father want?" Draco asked kissing across Harry's neck.

"I have no idea." Harry said leaning into Draco's touch. "Unfortunately we don't have much time to get ready though. Lunch is in an hour."

"Well then, I guess we're just going to have to go and shower." Draco said getting up and pulling Harry up with him, "and since were lacking on time the fastest way that I can think of is if we go together."

"Oh, of course." Harry grinned walking behind Draco into the other room watching the blonde's arse.

* * *

"Harry how good it is to see you." Lord Voldemort said standing when Harry entered the room. Draco walked in the shadows behind him.

"Why did you want us here father?" Harry asked sitting to the right of the head spot Lord Voldemort occupied. Draco stood at the wall behind Harry's seat, "come sit down Draco." Harry ordered motioning to the seat next to him.

Lord Voldemort sneered in disgust watching as the slave sat so near him. "This I you new slave correct?"

"Yes father." Harry grinned at Draco before turning back to his food.

"Your beauty that cost me so much."

"Yup." Harry agreed happily. "He was to gorgeous for me not to get then and nothing has changed. He's still absolutely beautiful."

"Of course." Lord Voldemort said smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "well how are your studies coming along?" Lord Voldemort asked moving his gaze to the slave for a second and then back to his son.

"Wonderfully right now father." Harry said turning to the king. Harry and Lord Voldemort talked for most of the rest of the meal while Lord Voldemort conveniently ignored the slave except to glance at him every once in a while.

Lunch was almost over when a knock sounded to the door and Lord Zabini entered. "You wished to see me your Majesty." He asked bowing low to the tow monarchs.

"Yes," Lord Voldemort said to the young Noble, "go and wait for me in my study. I shall be there in a few minutes."

"Your majesty." Blaise said bowing again and exiting the room. Lord Voldemort ate a few more bites and finally got up and moved for the door.

"Thank you for your company Harry." He said regally before sweeping out of the room.

* * *

"What is going on with Harry and his slave?" Lord Voldemort asked sitting in a leather chair near the fireplace in his study.

"What do you mean majesty?" Blaise asked sitting down in the chair next to Lord Voldemort's.

"How are they fairing? Do they get along well? Has Harry seemed to be tiring of him?"

"Not in the least, they get along wonderfully, much better then any of the others I've seen him with. He doesn't seem to be boring of him at all, he acts as though he would never part from the slave if it were possible." Blaise informed him talking a sip of the tea a servant had laid on the table between the two men.

"Really? And how is the slave toward Harry? Shy at all? Resisting his advances in some way?"

"No, he's one of the more wiling slaves Harry has ever had. To Harry anyway I don't think he'd ever resist."

"What do you mean to Harry?"

"When I so much as look at him he clings to Harry. Its quite annoying really." Blaise added with an air of distain.

"I have something I need for you to do." Lord Voldemort said moving to his desk and pulling out a sealed envelope, "deliver this to Master Malfoy." Blaise looked at the latter and back to Lord Voldemort with hesitation as he took it. "I would not send this letter without someone I trust implicitly to guard It." Lord Voldemort informed him, " You may go."

"As you will majesty." Blaise said bowing and exiting the beautifully decorated room.

* * *

"Oh Princy-poo," Blaise called down the hall to where Harry and Draco were talking with Ron and Hermione.

"Yes Blaise?" Harry grinned turning to the Lord. Draco stiffened next to him Harry noticed and pulled him close slipping an arm around the blonde's waist. "What'd father want with you?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have to go be a messenger boy for him."

"Really?" Harry asked startled, "why?"

"I'm not sure." Blaise shrugged, "but I have to be going very soon." He turned to Ron and Hermione were looking miserable over his news, " however I have to come back herewith a response so Hermione if you want you may stay here it should only take me a few days."

"Thank you so much Blaise." Hermione gushed. She pulled the noble into a hug while he laughed,

"Alright, well I have to be packing, Harry I need of you to let me barrow a servant of yours, after all mine will be with you." Harry laughed,

"And here I thought you were talking about going without one."

"Of course not. What if something were to happen? No I am only being nice to the ones who deserve it."

"Right, I shall get a servant for you and you'll have him for when you set off in the morning."

"Wonderful." Blaise said, "see you later." He called walking to his rooms to pack.

"Draco do you want to come with me back to my room or talk with Hermione and Ron some more?" Harry asked.

"What are you going to be doing?"

"I have to find a servant that Lord Zabini can use for a few days." Draco made a face, "I think I'll stay here,"

"Okay." Harry said moving a way from the group. "I should be done relevantly soon." Alright." Draco said flashing him a smile and pulling him in for a quick kiss, "don't miss me to much." Ron and Hermione laughed at Harry's expression of want before he turned and walked back to his room.

* * *

A/N: I'm starting to try and get the plot moving in the story, tell me if you understand what's going on. Not as much of the boys, sorry. There should be more next chapter!


	6. Chapter Six

Harry walked slowly back to his room. He walked to his desk and sat down pulling out a list of all the servants and looked it over,

"Dobby!" He shouted. A few minutes later a short man wearing a very odd outfit, a glowing shirt and different colored socks with three of four hats entered.

"You called sir?" he asked bowing low,

"Yes, is there anyone with you that we can spear for about a week?" Harry asked, Dobby thought for a few minutes,

"Markus can go for that long and we will be fine."

"Very good." Harry said happily leaning back in his chair. "Tell him to get his things together for a few days. He'll be accompany Lord Zabini in the morning."

"Yes sir." Dobby said bowing.

"Thank you Dobby you may go." Harry said standing and walking into his room. He fell face down into his bed and pulled the pillow Draco used into his face breathing deeply. He sighed and rolled to the side of the bed Draco used and snuggled into the blankets breathing in his lover. Finally he got up and retrieved the book Snape had ordered him read. A folded paper fell off his table and fluttered to the ground. Harry picked it up and saw his name printed on it, curios he opened it.

_Harry- _

_Have you ever noticed anything odd about your life? About the king? Or of your mentors? Look at the people surrounding you, how many do you trust? How many should you? Ever wonder of your accidents? Why the come at the same time every year? The next one's coming up isn't it? Ever wonder of the potions and spells they smother you with? Look around see what they do to you. Find what you need to know Harry._

"What the hell is that about?" Harry asked himself. He threw it to the table again pulling his book up and reading the boring information Snape wanted him to know.

* * *

Hours passed and the doors to Harry's sitting room opened and Ron Hermione and Draco walked in.

"Hello beautiful." Harry grinned.

"Why Harry I didn't know you felt that way about me." Ron said batting his eyelashes.

"Haha." Harry said back in monotone grinning "you know I meant you right?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"I don't know, you do hang out with Ron quite often." Draco said thinking for a moment, " I think your going to have to convince me," he decided.

"Gladly," Harry said pushing Draco into his room and onto the bed. Harry climbed onto Draco and straddled his waist kissing him hard on the mouth. He slipped his hands under Draco's shirt and running them over his soft skin. Draco moaned and grabbed Harry's hips grinding into him. Harry slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth, he pulled out of Draco's grip and moved one his hands down Draco's trousers.

"Don't you ever do anything else?" Hermione asked walking into Harry's room.

"No." Harry answered quickly going back to Draco. Hermione tsked and walked over and plopped down in the chair on the side of Harry's bed and watching them. "stop it." Harry ordered pulling from Draco and glaring at her.

"Stop what?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Watching us, go bother Ron."

"No, I'm bored. You have done nothing to fix it so I'm allowing you to entertain me."

"Well I don't want you to watch."

"Then do something else."

"I don't want to." Harry growled glaring at her.

"Then continue," she smirked, "let me make myself comfortable."

"Fine," Harry snapped pulling away from Draco, "what do you want to do." Harry asked pulling Draco up and wrapping his arms around him.

"I don't' know." She shrugged.

"You don't know?" Harry asked, "you bother me you need me to do something with you and you don't know what you want to do?!?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered.

"I should have made Blaise take you with him. Where's Ron?" Harry asked finally noticing the redhead's absence.

"He wouldn't come in here. He's still in your sitting room."

"Well why don't you go bother him and leave us alone?"

"Because you to need to do more then just have sex."

"Says who?" Harry asked," I'm personally happy with having sex with Draco as much as possible," Draco grinned,

"Well of course. I am perfect." Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Please," she whined, "your so boring."

"You've mentioned that." Draco sighed and pulled out of Harry's embrace. Harry glared at Hermione and slipped off his bed wrapping himself back around the blonde. Draco grinned and walked with Harry draped over him into Harry's sitting room and pushed him onto he couch and setting himself in-between his legs." Hermione followed them out of Harry's room and plopped down next to Ron. Ron slipped an arm around her and turned to where Harry and Draco were sitting.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked nuzzling into Draco's neck and kissing over the soft skin.

"Hmmm… I don't mind that." He said.

"Yes, it does look like it must be nice." Hermione commented. Harry pulled back and glared at Ron,

"You know if you did stuff with her then I wouldn't have to stop dong what I want to with Draco."

"So you want me to sleep with Hermione so you could sleep with Draco?" Ron asked grinning.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Well it wont work, she wont have sex constantly."

"Hi right here." Hermione said.

"Yes, there you are." Harry grumbled.

"How many lovers have you had?" Draco asked Harry randomly.

"What?"

"How many lovers have you had?" he asked again.

"Why?"

"I want to know." Draco answered, "Tell me."

"Several?"

"Nice try, be more specific." Draco ordered.

"I don't understand why you want to know so bad."

"Do you have any liquor?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In the cabinet," Harry said waving his hand at the cabinet on the wall behind the couch Ron and Hermione were on. Draco pulled away from Harry's hold and went to the cabinet; he looked through it and pulled out two bottles. He shut the cabinet and gave one of the bottles to Hermione and plopped back down with Harry.

"Now pick one, answered the question or take a drink. However I'm still going to bug you about it if you don't answer." Draco grinned holding the bottle towards Harry. Harry took it and opened it taking a long swallow, "so now I get to ask a question?" Harry asked Draco.

"Yes," Harry nodded and turned to Hermione with a grin.

* * *

"Did you give him the letter?" a man asked, his face was sunk in and bones obvious as if he hadn't eaten well for several months.

"Of course. He'll have probably already read it. Do you have something else they want him to have?" asked the other man, the cloak he wore covering all of him completely concealing his appearance.

"Yes, however if you could wait a few says before giving it to him?"

"His next accident is scheduled to be very soon, are you sure you want to wait?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll be here again in four days." The other man nodded and drank some of his cider while the cloaked man slipped from the crowd and towards the palace.

* * *

"I wish you were who I was being forced to marry." Draco slurred falling back into Harry on the couch, "I would never have runned away then." He said running his hand over Harry's face and the other sliding in his shirt. "Your perfect. Draco announced. Hermione and Ron sat on the other couch trying to hold a conversation in the intoxicated state

"I love you." Draco announced to Harry, "We should get married."

"Yes, but not right now." Harry slurred, "We'll get married tomorrow."

"No, I want to be married now." Draco pouted.

"But I can't walk right now Draco." Harry said, "can't we wait till tomorrow?"

"In the morning?" Draco asked Harry nodded. "Right after we wake up?"

"Yes." Harry agreed.

"Okay." Draco said pulling Harry to him in a sloppy kiss. Draco turned around so he was lying on top of Harry and smashing there lips together again. A moan came form Ron and Hermione on the other couch.

"Come on lets go to your room." Draco slurred standing and dragging Harry up and they both stumbled to Harry's room. Harry fell onto the bed with Draco on top of him. Draco licked at Harry' neck and sucked lightly at his pulse point and across his jaw to Harry's tempting lips. Harry moaned at Draco's touches as the blonde's skilled fingers moved to undo his trousers and slipped them off. Draco quickly removed his own trousers and went down sucking lightly on Harry's cock.

* * *

"I'll be back soon, your father seemed to want the answer to this as soon as possible." Blaise told Harry who had come the next morning to see him off.

"Well that's good, don't have to much fun. I know how much you like Lady Parkinson." Harry grinned at him.

"Yeah, its just to bad she is convinced that when the Malfoy heir is finally announce that se will get him. I never understood why they tried to keep it secret that they had a son. I think probably everyone around there knows about him. But I doubt he's ever even been in the Sun." Harry thought fro what Blaise said as he got onto his horse with Markus on another next him with al of there stuff.

"That seems tragic. I don't think I could live correctly being confined all the time."

"To true. Well I'm off." Blaise said grinning down at Harry. I know how much you must be missing that blonde of yours, I'll see you in a week or so."

"And who knows, you might have gotten Pansy."

"Well if not here I know there have got to be someone wanting someone as nice as myself." Blaise said cockily.

"Have fun." Harry said as Blaise and Markus rode away.

Harry walked the hallways back to his room where he saw Hermione and Ron still passed out on the couch where they had fallen asleep the night before. He walked into his room and saw Draco lying peacefully in his bed, he grinned and moved forward and spooned in behind him. Draco sighed and wrapped himself around Harry in his sleep. Harry grinned and closed his eyes slowly noticing that the letter he'd found earlier was not under the book Snape had given him. Where he'd put it once done reading. He moved one his arms form around Draco and slipped it into his draw and wrapped himself back around Draco.

Harry breath became even and Draco opened his eyes sitting up slowly not to disturb the Prince and got the letter back out to finish reading it. He folded it back up and put it in the draw Harry had set it in and conjured a speaking light in his hands,

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" he growled as loud as he could without waking the sleeping Prince.


	7. Chapter Seven

Harry woke with Draco's back pressed against his chest. Harry's arm was draped over Draco; he pulled the blonde closer and rubbed his face over Draco's shoulder kissing up to his neck.

"Doesn't your head hurt?"

"Um-hum." Harry mumbled kissing across Draco's neck and moving pushing Draco down onto the bed and crawling onto him kissing up his chest before landing on his lips. Harry pulled away after a short kiss and got comfortable on Draco trying to fall back to sleep. Draco chuckled lightly making Harry cringe but he quickly relaxed back into the blonde. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair watching as the prince slowly fell asleep on him.

"Don't." Draco said twisting onto his side Harry falling back onto the mattress.

"Stop moving." Harry whined pulling Draco back to him.

"You've been asleep for hours."

"And I was up late." Harry whined. Draco grinned as Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck working his way so he was once again draped over the blonde.

"Harry I need to go to the bathroom."

"Fine." Harry mumbled unwrapping himself form the blonde. Draco stood up and went to the bathroom, as he was relieving himself arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Harry stop, I thought you were still sleeping."

"I have to pee." Harry said kissing the back of Draco's neck and moving next to him. Draco went to the sink and washed his hands and started undressing himself.

"What ya doing?" Harry asked still not completely awake.

"I'm going to shower."

"No." Harry whined. " You have to lay back down."

"I'm not tired." Draco told him.

"Please." Draco looked over at him raising an eyebrow,

"No." Draco walked into the shower area,

"You have to." Harry pouted as the water started, "I'm the Prince, I can make you."

"try." Draco said. Harry stripped down and moved into Draco's shower tackling him against the wall. Draco's hand sipped down Harry lightly brushing his fingers against Harry's cock. Harry jerked away and Draco moved back under the showerhead, Harry watched as Draco washed his hair. Harry grabbed the soap and moved to him running it all over Draco's hard back muscles and around to his front. Draco leaned back against Harry as Harry washed his chest and down lightly over Draco's cock. Harry put the soap on the side and stroked at Draco's growing erection. Draco turned around suddenly and shoved Harry against the shower wall attacking his neck and kissing along Harry's jawbone to his mouth and kissing him deeply shoving his tongue past Harry's lips.

Harry moaned as Draco shoved a slick finger into Harry's opening him slowly starting to stretch him. Soon the first finger was followed by another. Harry moved back onto Draco as he kept his mouth occupied. Harry's fingers moved down over Draco's nipples as Draco added a third lubed finger. Soon after Harry was moaning in want,

Draco please," Harry whined pulling away and sinking as much as he could onto Draco's fingers. Harry's hand slipped down the chest of his Adonis and stroked Draco's cock trying to move it to his opening. Draco finally relented and pulled his fingers form Harry and positioned his cock teasing the head over Harry's entrance. Harry tried to move down onto Draco and Draco moved away slightly, Harry growled and pushed Draco to the ground and straddling his waist sank down onto him. Harry moaned and started moving harshly onto him. Draco grabbed Harry's hip and holding him still,

"Draco." Harry moaned. Draco sat up pushing Harry onto his back and kissing the Prince rotating his hips, but not moving in or out anymore. "Please." Harry moaned trying to get Draco to move.

"No, you need to learn patience." Draco said slowly moving almost completely out of Harry.

"Draco." Harry groaned moving so Draco was in more and Draco pulled out again,

"Stop moving or I'll stop." Draco hissed moving up and kissing Harry, "you need to learn who's in charge." Draco licked and kissed down Harry's chest pulling out of him all the way and kissing over Harry's cock, sinking his mouth onto it.

* * *

"You were right." Hermione smirked as Ron came form the door leading to Harry's bedroom.

"It's all they do, you know that." Hermione grinned as Ron sat next to her on Harry's couch in his sitting room were they had passed out the night before.

"Well if they're doing it I think we need to too." Ron said pulling Hermione to him,

"You do do you?" Hermione asked smirking.

"Yup." Ron said pressing his mouth to hers and skillfully getting her shirt off and pleasuring her while Draco attacked Harry in the bathroom.

* * *

"What were you talking about last night?" Harry asked lying on Draco since they were back in his bed.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"You know, before you decided we should get married." Harry grinned.

"You can remember what happened?" Draco asked astounded, "you drank more then I did and I can't remember anything." Harry moved his hand and placed it on Draco's forehead, the alcohol induced headache vanished, and all his memory's from the previous night came back.

"Oh my god." Draco burst out laughing, "you were so stupid."

"Me?" Harry asked indignant, "you were stupid." Draco just laughed.

"I love that you can take away hangovers. Always do that."

"But Draco what were you talking about?"

"When?" Draco asked laughter residing.

"About being forced to marry someone." Draco's face fell and he glared at the opposing wall.

"Why? Its not important anymore."

"But what if you father is looking for you? Don't you think he'd want to know your not dead?" Draco looked at Harry,

"Do you want to get rid of me?" the blonde asked, Harry looked over at him horrified,

"Of course not."

"If my father know where I was he'd take me back."

"But he can't since you belong to me." Harry answered.

"He'd find a way Draco insisted, "I don't want to tell you." Harry watched Draco lie back down,

"All right." He conceded, " but I think we need to hold off on getting married." Harry grinned. Draco burst out laughing, but tried to stop pretending to pout.

"No, yesterday you said you would."

"Yes, but your family has to be there, and I need your fathers blessing." Harry announced, "I must know what I'm getting myself into" Harry finished dramatically.

"Fine, but I will never believe your word again. Harry just grinned,

"I've got a few things to do today, but after that do you want to go out somewhere?"

"That could be fun." Draco said with an air of boredom to cover how ecstatic he was to leave the castle.

* * *

"Snape." Harry called walking into the potions lab the man normally haunted when he had nothing else to do.

"Yes?" he called from the back of the room. Harry started moving towards him trying to be as careful as possible around the boiling and simmering concoctions. "Stop! Snape ordered, "don't move. I'm not going to have you ruin any of my potions again; I'm coming to you. Stay where you are."

"I'm not _that_ clumsy." Harry insisted sitting on the nearest stool.

"So you say." The older man moved to where Harry was seated, tending to the potions placed on the tables around him. "Why are you bothering me?"

"Do you recognize Draco at all?"

"What?"

"Yesterday he slipped that he ran away form home to evade an arranged marriage. Only nobles can have those."

"So you think I'd know where he belongs?" Snape asked testing the consistency of one of his brews.

"I'd hoped so." Harry said hopefully.

"I'll look." Snape sighed.

"Yes!" Harry jumped up and pulled Snape into a hug causing him to drop his stirring rod into the cauldron. "Thank you! Thank you!" Harry cried running form the room.

"Idiot child." Snape snapped pulling the acid covered rod out with tongs.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Ron asked Harry as the walked off the royal grounds.

"I dunno, where do you want to go?" Harry asked.

"Is there anything happening today?" Hermione suggested, "like in the square or any tournaments, or fairs?"

"There might be." Harry shrugged.

"Well aren't you full of knowledge." Draco smirked, "since you wanted to do something you have to come up with an idea of what we can do."

"He never does, he just gets bored and decides to leave for a while." Ron said strolling to a bakery and buying a sticky bun.

"Don't you ever do anything but eat?" Hermione asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Draco said watching Ron with his mouth full. Harry grinned and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist. They walked around the stores closest to the castle when Draco decided that he needed new cloths. Harry grinned as he was dragged from store to store forced to buy insane amounts of cloths.

"No one would believe he's your slave form ho he acts and you respond." Harry watched Draco with Hermione.

"Good." Harry grinned, "He's to special to be a slave."

"And yet he still is one. Why haven't you set him free?"

"He wont let me." Ron looked at Draco curiously and back to Harry,

"Why?"

"He has reasons." The four left the last shop after hours of shopping on there way back to the castle.

"I still don't understand how I get stuck carrying the bags." Ron grumbled. Harry grinned as Draco and Hermione chuckled.

"Well _I_ couldn't carry them, and Hermione is female."

"Why couldn't Draco?" Ron complained. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist,

"And strain himself?" Harry asked with fake shock.

"Oh please." Ron crossed the street with Hermione as Harry got Draco a drink after his dying of thirst complaint. Harry grinned and moved to cross the street as a carriage out of nowhere speed into his way.

"Harry!" Draco cried pushing Harry out of the way and getting hit himself.

"Draco!" Harry cried rushing to him.

"I'm so sorry your majesty." The driver cried ringing his hands as some of the guards placed around the city rushed to help him.

"Henry, Thomas, go to the palace have Pomphrey and Snape to get there medicines ready." Harry put Draco's head in his lap running his fingers through the soft blonde hair.

"Harry." Hermione said pulling him up, "we need to get Draco to the castle."

"Right." Harry agreed standing and allowing a few of the guards to lift Draco's still body. "Take him to castle." Harry ordered, "and he had better be no worse when I get there." Hermione rested a hand on Harry's arm trying to lead him in the palaces direction, "you go ahead with them." Harry ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"Go." Harry snapped before turning back to the carriage driver. "You had best pray that he is fine." Harry growled touching the mans carriage causing it to burst into flames.

"Your highness!" the man screamed working to stop the blaze.

"Till you can drive one correctly, you should not own one." Harry sneered before quickly walking away back to the castle.

A man in black watching from the crowds crept away a small smile playing cross his face. "They missed." He whispered into his hand before closing his fist and the light that had been emanating from it went out.


	8. Chapter Eight

"How is he?" Harry asked banging the door open that leads to the infirmary, Ron wa1ked in behind him rushing to keep up with the Prince. Snape and Madame Pompfrey were over him. Madame Pompfrey had magic flowing into Draco from her hands as Snape kept asking her questions before picking bottles and pouring the potions down Draco's throat.

"He's fine Harry" Hermione said moving towards him trying to stop him from going over and bothering the two working on Draco.

"Hermione get out of my way. I'm going to see him and if you don't more I will make you." Harry stated moving to past her and over to see Draco.

"Don't bother them till they're done." Hermione told him as he walked past her, "They need to be able to concentrate with out you hovering."

"If one of them tells me he is fine then I'll leave for a little while." Harry snapped walked the rest of the way to Draco's bed and stopping next to Snape.

"Go away, he'll be fine." Snape snapped forcing another potions down Draco's throat. Madame Pompfrey stood back her light fading back into her.

"He should be fine in a few hours." She sighed, "He may need a headache and some claming potions but other then that he should be as good as new when he wakes."

"Can I stay with him?" Harry asked looking a that blonde lying on the bed not moving except for the reassuring stead rise and fall of his chest.

"No." Snape snapped moving away form Draco and pulling Harry with him.

"I want to stay." Harry argued ripping his arm out of Snape's grip and moving back to Draco.

"Its fine." Madame Pompfrey stated pushing a chair towards Draco's bed. Snape snorted and moved to the door,

"You'd better hope your father doesn't get anymore suspicious then he already is about you and that slave of yours." He remarked walking out of the infirmary. Harry glared at Snape's back. He sat in the chair Madame Pompfrey bad pushed towards Draco's bed.

"I'm just glad you managed to stay out of here for once." Madame Pompfrey teased moving into a room that branched off of the main ward.

Harry shook his head and pulled the chair closer so that his knees were resting on the side of Draco's bed.

"What did you do to that man?" Hermione asked. Moving over to Harry. Harry looked up at her confused, "the man who ran into Draco?" Hermione reminded him.

"Oh, right." Harry growled his face darkening, "he's fine." Hermione raised an eyebrow,

"What did you do?"

"Nothing he didn't deserve." Hermione looked as if she was about to say something else to Harry and he sighed exasperated, "you may go if you're only going to pester me about some idiot." Harry snapped pointing to the door leading out of the infirmary. Hermione glared at him and walked out. Ron looked after her and turned back to Harry as if asking him what to do. "Go with her." Harry mumbled grabbing Draco's hand brushing the wisps of hair away that had fallen across Draco's face.

---

"We need to go." Blaise barked walking into the room Markus was resting in; they had been given the room upon arrival to the Malfoy's castle a few days previously. Blaise had finally been allowed to seethe Lord Malfoy and had not been please with what he had heard the servants whispering about in the days he had waited. The king was not going to be pleased.

"Why my Lord? We still have a day before we have to be starting on the trip back. Plus if we leave now we will be riding during the night." Blaise glared at Markus and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"We do not have any time. What I have learned so of immense importance, and the king would be very displeased if I delayed telling him. Get ready to leave." Within the hour the two had left the castle for the nine-hour trip back to the Capital.

---

Harry was not pleased. Not only had Draco not woken up in the few hours Madame Pompfrey had prescribed for him, he was still under days after the incident occurred. No one knew, or at least was willing to say why it was taking so long for Draco to wake. Harry had become very snappy; barking at anyone he thought was not doing everything in his or her power to help revive Draco. He rarely left Draco's side unless absolutely necessary such as to get food or use the bathroom.

Snape walked into the infirmary and sneered down at Harry before turning to Draco.

"Why's he not awake?" Harry asked again looking up at Snape hopefully. Snape shook his head and Harry's face fell sorrow over masked normally by anger at no one finding how to help Draco showing though.

"He will be alright." Snape said checking all of Draco's vitals.

"But what happened in the first place?" Harry asked desperately, "Why is he not already awake and back to normal?" Snape sighed looking up from Harry and Draco and pinched the bridge of his nose, he puled a chair next to Harry and,

"Harry you need to stop. The longer you're in here fretting wont help Draco's condition in the least. Do something to take your mind off of this."

"No!" Harry snapped glaring at Snape.

"Potter are you blind? Don't you have a clue about anything around here? Your father is going to be suspicious of all of the time you give this slave. You can't make it obvious about how much you care!"

"Why?" Harry asked confused not looking away from Draco and missing the look annoyance flashing across Snape's face as he threw his hands into the air.

"Figure it out you idiot child." He snapped leaving the room. Harry looked up glaring after Snape and back to Draco. He thought of what Snape yelled at him trying to make sense of what he was told while watching, as Draco lay motionless on his bed.

"Potter?" Harry asked the silence sitting around him, why did he call me that? And why did it sound so familiar?

---

"Has he come to you with any questions?" the hollow faced man asked as soon as the other man sat across form him.

"No, he more likely then not hasn't even thought of anything for himself he's to bloody worried about his newest slave."

"Yes I noticed how the blonde got injured. Has he not recovered?" the man asked interested.

"No. Is there something you actually needed to tell me today or were you just sent to chat sent you know how much I love getting together with you." the man smiled at him,

"The note I gave you last time, have him get is somehow." He man nodded and moved to stand up but was stopped by the other man grabbing hold of his wrist, "tell the prince to use his own magic and try and help the Slave."

"Why do you think I could not wake him nor one of the most trained medical witches in the world could but he can?" the man barked.

"Have him try. It might do nothing but at least he will know that he is trying to help." He said sitting back and looking over the crowds moving around. The other man glared at him before swirling around and walking off towards the place. The man watched as the other disappeared. As soon as he was out of sight the other man slipped into an alleyway. Moments later a huge dog was seen waling amongst the crowds.

---

"Has there been any improvement?" Snape asked Madame Pompfrey s he walked into the infirmary noticing the prince sitting with Ron playing chess while glancing at Draco causing his to lose even more spectacularly then normal as his head wasn't in it.

"No change. I have no idea what is going on." Madame Pompfrey said in a defeated tone, "it makes no sense." Snape nodded and seemed to be thinking about something. Madame Pompfrey left him to his ponderings and went to look over the guard that had been brought in the night before. He was hurt after breading up a street fight somewhere in the city.

Snape walked over to Harry and Ron and looked at the blonde. Harry noticed Snape's presence and his concentration on the game that he had been gaining disappeared. Snape looked at Harry and saw Ron glaring at him form the chess game. Snape moved around to Draco's side and pulled the sheets down to the top of the blonde's pajama bottoms, he unbuttoned Draco's shirt and moved it off the blonde, "Harry come here." Snape ordered. Harry jumped up and moved to Snape's side groaning at the sight of Draco with his shirt off not having sent the blonde in any form of nudity for days.

"Place your right hand on his forehead with your left in the middle of his chest." Snape instructed. Harry did ad he was told slightly confused about hat Snape was going to have him do. "Allow your magic to free itself in any form into your palms, you need to have as much as you can." Harry concentrated and pushed as much on the sensation into his hands till they seemed to be going numb with all of the magical vibrations, "now think of how much you want to help Draco. Think of him waking. And push the magic from you and into him." Snape instructed.

Ron watched in amazement as Harry for what seemed like hours poured magic into the blonde. The colors of his magic shifting very now and then become near to every color of the spectrum even if only for a moment.

"Give him as much as you can of your magic, but do not over strain yourself with how much you give him. We don't want him to wake as you fall under." Snape said as Harry worked. Eventually Harry stopped and sat down into his chair panting. Madame Pompfrey came around to see the bad glaring at Snape,

"What were you having him do?" She glared at Snape.

"I was just trying a theory I had." A groan came from Draco bed and Harry sprang up and moved closer to the blonde who was shifting on the bed, Draco's eyes opened and Harry was grinning down at him, "and look at that, it worked." Snape remarked letting Madame Pompfrey move to Draco and check him over to make sure nothing was wrong with him. Once she was done she left and walked into one of the rooms off to the side.

"What happened?" Draco asked Harry who was still grinning at him, he also saw Ron at the end of the bed a grin on his face as well.

"Don't you remember? That some stupid person hit you with there carriage." Draco nodded that he remembered and pulled Harry so that he was sitting on the bed that Draco was lying on.

"How long was I out?" he asked pulling at Harry so he had to lie next to Draco.

"Five days." Harry told him wrapping his arms around Draco and kissing the blonde's neck.

"You should have seen him." Ron said to Draco, "out of his mind he was." He said about Harry. Harry glared at Ron and pulled Draco closer to him,

"Go away." Harry said trying to get mad at Ron but too happy that Draco was awake to manage real anger.

"No, I don't think I will." Ron said.

"Suit yourself." Harry turned to Draco and kissed him gently, Draco smiled at him and pulled Harry to him,

"I should have figured that's all you ever do." Ron grumbled walking out of the infirmary.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked pulling away from Draco. "Nothing hurts does it?" Harry asked seeming to realize Draco might be in some form of pain.

"I'm fine." Draco said grinned at how protective Harry was being. Harry grinned at him and kissed Draco again thrilled that the other boy was finally awake.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Tell his majesty we have returned and that the High Lord Malfoy has joined us." Blaise ordered a servant he saw once he walked into the palace.

"Of course my Lord." The man mumbled, hurrying off.

"Take my things to my room and then you may go back to your work." Blaise ordered Markus.

"Of course my lord, and of Master Malfoy's belongings?" he asked.

"Someone else will take it once we know where he is to be staying."

"Very well." Markus nodded, bowing and carrying Blaise's baggage off.

"I'm sorry there are no better accommodations." Blaise said, leading Lucius towards a side open room.

"It's understandable. My arrival was unexpected." Lucius said as he walked into the room and took a seat on one of the plush chairs scattered within it.

"Please inform his majesty where we are when he arrives." Blaise ordered one of the servants scattered around the main room before following the high Lord Malfoy into the room and starting idle conversation.

"His majesty has arrived." The servant announced. The two lords stood as Lord Voldemort walked into the room. Blaise rose and saw Lucius kissing the bottom of Voldemort's robes before standing himself.

"Lucius, what a pleasant surprise." Lord Voldemort smiled briefly. He sat in one of the chairs and waved his hand, motioning for Blaise and Lucius to sit as well. "For what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm afraid there is a situation that has arose. My child disappeared a month ago."

"And I am only being informed about this now because?"

"I thought we would be able to find him. All of my men were on it, and he had never gone far before, but he was not found in any of the surrounding towns."

"Are you sure your even looking for the right thing?" Voldemort asked, "His appearance could have changed for all we know."

"That is true, your majesty. But he has been a boy for several years now and his looks have remained constant for over a year according to his servant." Lord Voldemort nodded, he smiled lightly at Lucius.

"You've only just arrived. Let us hold off on the rest of this conversation till a later date." The two older men chatted pleasantly till Voldemort was called away to deal with other matters. Lucius was given a room to set up in and Blaise left the elder men to there own devices. He went looking for the younger occupants of the castle.

* * *

Draco was finally let out of the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey had become so annoyed with Harry that she let Draco leave before he was fully recovered with Harry's promise that Draco wouldn't do anything strenuous for at least twenty-four hours. Harry helped bring Draco back to his room, his arm wrapped around the blonde's waist while Draco's arm was over his shoulders. 

Harry opened the door to his room and Draco moved to the couch and sat down, tired already from the short walk. Harry sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around Draco and kissing him lightly along his neck and up towards his mouth. They kissed deeply and Harry climbed onto Draco's lap and straddling the blonde, grinding down into Draco's erection. Draco pulled back, out of breath and Harry kept on kissing down Draco's neck, pulling off Draco's shirt and throwing it off of him. Harry groaned and kissed down Draco's chest.

"Harry," Draco gasped, pulling Harry up, "I can't do anything right now." Harry nodded and got off Draco and pulled him up.

"You aren't going to do anything. I'm going to do things to you." Harry informed Draco, dragging him towards his bedroom. Draco grinned and Harry pushed him onto his bed. Harry climbed on top of him pressing his lips lightly onto Draco's pale pink ones and ran his tongue over Draco's lips. He opened his mouth and Harry slid his tongue in, feeling Draco's try and engage with him as he slipped his tongue out of his again and back into his own mouth closing it and kissing Draco lightly a few times before slipping his tongue through Draco's slightly parted lips again and exploring his mouth running it over Draco's tongue lightly in a teasing way. Draco responded and Harry pulled out but Draco followed him quickly and his tongue was in Harry's mouth before the prince had a chance to stop him.

Draco pressed there lips harder together, slipping one of his hands that had been playing under Harry's shirt into his mop of messy hair, not allowing for the prince to pull his head back. Harry ground down into Draco's erection and Draco groaned, relaxing his grip on Harry for a moment and Harry pulled away from Draco and moved down to his neck. Draco tried to pull Harry back up but Harry kissed down his chest instead. Draco's breath hitched as Harry slipped his mouth over his nipple, fingers tugging and rubbing the other one. Harry switched and played with the other one in his mouth for a while before continuing kissing down his chest.

Harry undid Draco's pants and pulled them off, freeing his erection. Harry kissed it and licked off the weeping tip slowly before sinking his mouth down around Draco. Harry worked slowly as Draco bucked into him. Harry steadied Draco's hips and continued unhurried by Draco's thrashing around underneath him. After a while of slowly pleasuring Draco Harry stopped and leaned over him.

"How do you want me to do this?" Harry asked.

"You do me… I want to see you… like this." Draco gasped out, motioning to how they were positioned right then. Harry grinned and climbed off of him.

"What are you doing?" Draco growled, grabbing onto Harry and trying to pull him back with the little strength he had.

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry grinned. Draco looked at him skeptically but eventually let him go.

"You'd better not." Draco mumbled. Harry grinned and slipped off his shirt and pants before moving back once more to Draco.

"See? Already back…" Harry said, kissing Draco hard and allowing the passion to build this time without pulling away. Harry slipped a lubricated finger into Draco's ass and another when he was ready, stretching him and then adding a third. Eventually he pulled them out and positioned himself, teasing across Draco's entrance. Draco grabbed Harry and glared at him.

"Stop playing around." He ordered. Harry smiled down at him and slid into the blonde.

* * *

"It seems that's all I find around here." Blaise commented, looking into Harry's room to find the two boys tangled together. 

"_Go away_!" Harry hissed, moving more into Draco and trying to fall back asleep. Blaise leaned against the doorframe and Harry looked up after a few minutes. "What do you want, Blaise?" he asked annoyed. "I'm tired!"

"I'm sure." He grinned. Grumbling Harry stood and pulled on his pants, glaring at Blaise.

"Harry?" Draco mumbled, moving around in Harry's bed looking for him.

"I have to deal with an idiot." Harry said to Draco, sitting back onto the bed, "I'll be back. Sleep." Draco nodded burrowing back into Harry's blankets. Harry walked out of his bedroom into his lounging area and sat on his couch.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing important." Blaise said looking around, "I'm simply bored form my journey and decided to visit my friends. Unfortunately, I found Hermione and Ron in the position you and your slave were probably in not to long ago.

"Do you honestly think I want to know what Ron's doing?" Harry asked. Blaise grinned at Harry's horrified expression.

"We have a visitor for awhile. Lord Malfoy accompanied me here." Blaise told him.

"Really? Why?" Harry asked curiously. "I've never seen him here. All I know about him was from when I visited his estate."

"Yeah, he hasn't visited anywhere for over fifteen years."

"Why?."

"Don't know. Doubt anyone knows."

"Okay, so what do you want?" Harry yawned, lying back on his couch, his head resting on the armrest.

"Like I said I was simply bored and wanted to bother my friends." Harry sighed and put his arm over his eyes blocking the light.

"Then go and bug a different one, I'm tired."

"So you mentioned, how is the blonde anyway?"

"Wonderful," Harry grinned, "well, except he's sick right now."

"So you force sex on him? Honestly Harry." Blaise said acting shocked.

"Oh shove off." Harry grumbled standing and moving back to his room. "Go away."

Blaise chuckled at Harry's back as he slammed the door to his bedroom closed behind him. Harry waited and heard the sound of Blaise leaving his rooms. Harry turned around and Draco was sitting up eyes wide with fear.

"Draco what's the matter?" Harry asked moving quickly to him. Draco flinched, Harry stopped. Draco was clutching the blanket the blanket trying to melt into the headboard of the bed. "Draco?" Harry asked concerned walking slowly towards Draco. Draco flinched back as Harry sat on the bed. Draco scrambled to get away but Harry grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"No! Let me go!' Draco screamed, thrashing around trying to break form Harry's grip. Harry released Draco's arm and he hurtled off of Harry's bed, dragging the comforter with him as he huddled against the all.

"Draco please, what's wrong?" Harry asked frightened. He got off the bed and slowly moved towards Draco.

"He's coming to get me. You're trying to get rid of me. You're going to give me to him." Draco cried huddled into the blankets.

"What?" Harry asked, sitting next to Draco and wrapping his arms around the blonde before he could move away again. "Draco clam down." Harry ordered as Draco thrashed around trying to get away from him. "Calm down." Harry tried to sooth Draco, running his fingers through Draco's hair, refusing to let the blonde go. Draco sat rigged but stopped moving to get away form Harry. "Tell me what's wrong." Harry coaxed, moving closer to Draco and trying to help the other boy relax.

"No," Draco shook his head vigorously, "Please don't leave me…" Draco mumbled burrowing his head into Harry's neck and holding tightly onto the prince, "Don't let him take me away…"

"Who? Draco who's going to try and take you?" Draco just shook his head _no_ and kept a tight grip on Harry. After awhile he loosened his grip slightly and Harry looked down to find him asleep. Harry smiled and kissed Draco's hair and moved him to the bed. He had a bit of trouble as Draco weighed more then he did himself. When Harry tried to get Draco to release him so he could lay Draco on the bed the blonde clung even harder to him in his sleep. Harry, not being able to think of anything else to do, and probably not really trying too hard to think of something anyway, sat them down on the bed together and pulled the blankets over them, lying down with Draco still wrapped around him.

He kissed Draco's lip softly, not wanting to wake Draco and curled up as closely as he could into him before falling asleep as well.

* * *

_A/N: I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long to post this! I have had it written for probably over two weeks but I had to actually type it up. I hate typing. I know not a good excuse, but our keyboard was secured up and I finally forced myself to just type this up. Of course then I found out that the other keyboard we had lying around our house works and so switched them. That would have saved so much time. But anyway I'm very sorry. I will try and have the next bit up a lot faster. _

_If you follow any of my other stories TLWL should be updated within the week and I'm in the process of writing the next chapter for DS._

I also have an idea for a new story rolling around in my head. If you want me to work on that one as well let me know. I was planning on holding off on it as I have three already… but if people want me to then I can start another. I don't really want to say too much about it. But if I have any interest shown I'll give a peek in my next uploaded chapter to see if anyone actually likes it.

_**Thanks to all of my reviewers! You are so awesome there aren't words to describe it!**_


	10. Chapter Ten

"Father wants me to take dinner with him tonight because of our guest." Harry said to Draco walking into his sitting room to find Draco playing with a huge dog. "Where did you find that thing?" Harry asked amazed.

"He was wondering the halls. I took him with me."

"Oh, all right then. Do you want to come to dinner with me?" Harry asked scratching the dog's head that found its way under his hand.

"No, I'll be fine here." Draco answered quickly. Draco tried to act normal after freaking about the few days before, but Harry could tell that Draco was stillquite jumpy about their house guest.

"Okay. Well I have to be down there in about an hour. Why don't you help me change?" Harry grinned and grabbed Draco pulling him into his bedroom. He pushed Draco down on his bed and flicked his hand at the door closing it in the dogs face.

Harry pulled Draco's shirt off kissing along the blonde's neck. Draco groaned digging his fingers into Harry's back grinding up into him. Harry stripped off Draco's pants running his hands down Draco's long legs in the process. Draco grabbed Harry's shirt and yanked it off stopping the kiss Harry had been trying to devour him with. Harry pulled Draco's lips back onto his as the blonde worked on undoing Harry's pants. Harry kissed down Draco's chest nuzzling lightly at his erection.

"Turn over." Harry ordered. Draco hesitated; Harry kissed Draco's lower stomach lightly. "Do it. You'll like it." Draco turned over. Harry sat straddling his arse kissing and licking down Draco's back. Harry slid down him a bit his hands moving to tease lightly at his entrance his mouth still moving down his spine. Harry moved lower and kissed at Draco's opening. Draco groaned loudly,

"What are you doing?" he moaned as Harry nibbled at the flesh around his opening. "Stop playing around I…" Harry pushed his tongue into Draco. Draco froze at the odd sensations for a moment before bucking and moaning allowing Harry to do as he wished to him happily. Draco felt himself drawing close to orgasm and pushed Harry off of him.

"Stop I'm going to come if you keep doing that." Harry nodded and flipped Draco over. He prepared Draco a bit more before sliding his length into him.

* * *

"You only have twenty minutes left." Draco informed Harry looking over atthe clock. Harry groaned and snuggled into Draco's chest. "Get up. You still need to shower." Harry looked up at Draco and he lifted his hand over himself and was perfectly clean. He did the same thing to Draco as well.

"I need to learn that." Draco announced, his magic was getting a lot better since he first started.

Harry nodded kissing Draco's chest.

"No, get up. You don't want to be late I know that fath.. your father doesn't like waiting." Harry pushed himself up groaning looking disappointedly back at Draco.

"Oh please. We just got done. You'll be fine." Draco informed him.

"Says you." Harry trudged around his room pulling on his clothes. He just finished when Draco's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Go, be good at dinner, and when you come back I'll reward you."

"Oh Merlin." Harry gasped, "Why did you do that?"

"Now go. Be good. And if you get bored just think of me up here waiting for you, hard at the thought of taking my cock and ramming it into you."

"Okay, go it Draco. Shut-up." Harry ordered breathing heavily.

"As you wish majesty." Draco kissed the back of Harry's neck and picked up his discarded clothes putting them back on. Harry watched Draco who turned to him and grinned, "Go you don't want to be late." Draco kissed Harry deeply before turning him to the door and pushing him towards it.

"Bastard." Harry grumbled trying to make the bulge in his trousers less obvious. The sound of Draco laughing followed him out of his rooms.

* * *

"Harry how nice of you to join us." Lord Voldemort said with a fake smile springing to his face.

"Sorry father." Harry said regretfully, " I was detained."

"Ah, well lets go and take our seats I do believe that dinner is ready?" a servant bowed to Lord Voldemort's pointed look and led them towards the dinning hall. Harry noticed Lucius, Snape, and several other Lords were walking behind them towards the dinning room. Harry sat on Voldemort's right with Snape at his right Lucius was seated across form him.

"Is master ready for the first course to be brought out?" a servant asked Lord Voldemort.

"Yes." He said turning towards Lucius. "How is your wife?" Lord Voldemort asked pleasantly.

"As well as to be expected. You of course are trying to get on to other topics are you not your majesty?"

"You know me to well Lucius."

"I also realize who all is here, the lord of every fiefdom surrounding mine? You shouldn't make it so obvious."

"There was no reason for you not to know. If you would be so kind as to inform the others as to the situation?"

"Of course my lord." Lucius nodded standing. Servers crept into the hall setting down food in front of all the occupants.

"One month ago my child disappeared." The man next to him hissed.

"That's going to be hard to fine."

"Yes Zabini, I know. For the last few years my child has been male." Lucius looked at Harry curiously, "but he can change at the whim of his center. I do not believe all of you know the spell that's been placed on my child." Several of the men around the table looked up from there food curiously. " As of when my child left he was male, and looked remarkably like myself. Very pale, white blonde hair, gray eyes and stood at just over six foot. According to his servants he has looked that way for over a year." Harry looked up at Lucius curiously.

"So he doesn't always look that way?" Harry asked.

"No, the spell I mentioned allows him to change. He was to look how the person who controls the spell finds most pleasing."

"How fascinating." Snape commented, "How was he placed with a spell like that?"

"A strong wizard came to his birth. At that time my child was in fact a he and has been for all but four or five years of his life.

"Do you have any idea's about your child's where abouts?" one of the men asked from further down the table.

"He could be anywhere. My men have been searching for near a month and we have yet to get a glimpse of him. I fear he may have been grabbed up by slave sellers. That would make everything much more difficult."

"I'm sure." Snape drawled. Harry sat tensed up next to him. Draco, was he Lucius's son? That would explain why he had been so skittish since the mans arrival. And how Lucius's child was described fit with his Draco, and he had bought Draco little over three weeks ago...

"Harry!" Lord Voldemort growled to his son.

"Yes father?"

"Where is that slave of yours? I noticed he is not here."

"I…" Harry paused. What if Draco was Lucius's son? Harry wasn't about to go and give the boy back. "I freed him. I don't know where he is now."

"Wasn't he just in the infirmary not a few days ago?"

"Yes, but once he was let out he left. Blamed me fro theaccidentit seemed, and since I had already freed him there was nothing I could do."

"You care to much, freeing your slaves. Hopefully this experience will help you learn better." While they had been talking men had continued questioning Lucius about his child.

"He's shown signs of magic but was never trained. It would have been hard to explain to the instructor if his magic all of the sudden wasn't there one day."

"Is there anything about it that will be the same no matter what?"

"He has named himself: Dominic, or something of the likeness to that. Of course that is subject to change. Especially ifhis sex alters."

This was to close to Draco. Harry listened to the rest of the conversation only to feel more and more secure that Lord Malfoy's missing child was his slave. He needed to know how to keep Draco his. Whoever controlled the blonde should change him Harry decided. Then Harry could still be seen with him without the thought of Draco being taken away. Dinner ended finally and Harry excused himself from the men discussing his lover.

"Why is this child so important to you Lord Malfoy?" asked Zabini senior. "I realized that bit of information seemed to be missing.

"Harry is not yet to know. That is why nothing has yet to be said."

"Not to know what?"

"The truth about himself."

* * *

Harry ran through the hallways to his room and heard the dog Draco had found barking from hallways away. Harry burst open the door and looked around patting the dog on his head.

"Where is he?" Harry asked since Draco wasn't in sight. He walked through the sitting room into his bedroom and found and brown-eyed brunette looking into one of his mirrors that Draco had littered around his room. The boy turned to him and Harry pressed back into the wall.

"Harry?" the boy asked confused.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. The boy looked at Harry and sighed.

"I'm Draco. I know I don't look it but I am you have to believe me you see my father…"

"The spell on you. He was talking about it over dinner." Harry explained walking slowly to Draco and brushing his fingers through his hair, "this is so weird, its so.. real. Like you better the other way." Harry informed Draco after a few moments.

"Me too." Draco smiled. Harry grinned.

"But this is perfect! Now even if they do see you they won't know your Malfoy's son. Especially with your father saying how long it's been since you've changed. But you'll need a different name. And I'll need a story as to how I got you. I already told father that Draco ran off after I freed him." Harry looked over at Draco and shook his head. He ran his fingers lightly through Draco's hair.

"Do you even know what you really look like?" Harry asked curious. Draco shook his head. "That's not right."

"Its fine Harry this is how its been my whole life at least with you it doesn't seem so bad." Harry smiled and kissed Draco pushing him back to the bed, Harry fellon top of him. Draco flipped them over kissing Harry hard.

"I don't see why you still top all the time." Draco growled kissing and biting Harry's neck. Draco lifted up the prince's shirt and worked his way down Harry's chest covering it with kisses.

"I was trying to help you heal." Harry moaned. Draco grinned mischievously.

"I'm perfectly fine now." He announced. Harry grinned at the predatory look in Draco's perfectly gray eyes.

* * *

Harry snuggled into Draco gray eyes looking down at him. Harry ran his fingers over the smooth pale chest happily. Harry leaned up and kissed Draco before he realized what he saw.

"No." he moaned pulling back looking horrified at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"You've changed back."

"Crap." Harry nodded.

"Why did whoever change you and then change you back? It makes no sense."

"We'll figure something out."

"Well of course." Harry agreed kissing Draco hard. "You're better this way anyway." Draco grinned as Harry snuggled into him again. Draco was soon breathing in a steady regular pattern obviously asleep.

"I don't want him to take you from me." Harry whispered desperately. Warping himself more firmly around Draco. He didn't notice Draco changing back into the boy from earlier as he too fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: oh my gosh I'm so sorry how long this took. Don't hate me. But at least you have it now, right?

I love all of my reviewers you rock!

(5/19/05)


End file.
